The present invention relates to a flat-back hairbrush, and more particularly to a flat-back hairbrush having improved assembling structure.
FIG. 1 is an assembled sectional view of a conventional flat-back hairbrush that includes a back member 1 having an inward flange to define a recess 11 and an elastic member 2 set in the recess 11 and be retained in position by the inward flange of the back member 1. A plurality of brushing pins 3 penetrate through the elastic member 2 with their expanded rear heads 31 abutting against and retained to an inner bottom surface of the elastic member 2. Glue or other adhesive material is applied on outer periphery of the elastic member 2, so that the elastic member 2 is adhered along its edge to the inward flange of the back member 1 and firmly fixed in the recess 11. To ensure the firm location of the elastic member 2 in the recess 11, the elastic member 2 is usually designed to be suitably larger than an area defined by the inward flange around the recess 11. This makes the elastic member 2 to outward protrude at its central portion when it is squeezed and completely set in the recess 11. That is, the outward protruded central portion of the elastic member 2 prevents the rear expanded heads 31 of the brushing pins 3 abutting on the inner bottom surface of the elastic member 2 from being flush with the edge portion of the elastic member 2 glued to the inward flange of the back member 1. Following are disadvantages existing in the above-described conventional flat-back hairbrush:
1. It is uneasy to squeeze and set the elastic member 2 into the recess 11 and therefore the efficiency and cost of production of the hairbrush is adversely affected. PA1 2. The brushing pins 3 locating at the centrally arched elastic member 2 tend to angularly project from the elastic member 2 in different directions and can not densely contact with a user's hairs. PA1 3. Since the edge portion of the elastic member 2 is set below and glued to the inward flange of the recess 11, the brushing pins 3 are distributed on the elastic member 2 over an area smaller than the actual area of the elastic member 2 and the back member 1. That is, a part of the elastic member 2 and the back member 1 at the periphery thereof is unnecessarily wasted to increase the production cost while the hairbrush shall have an increased volume. PA1 4. When the hairbrush has an angular shape as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, irregular dents will appear on the elastic member 2 particularly at the angular portions to adversely affect the appearance of the hairbrush. Moreover, brushing pins 3 at these deformed areas will irregularly inclined to cause discomfort during brushing hairs.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a flat-back hairbrush that has improved structure to allow easier and quicker assembling and high efficient utilization of the entire area of the elastic member of the hairbrush while there is no limitation in the shape of the hairbrush.